School Crashers Event
This article is the most updated version of the event. The title is currently called Temporary to counter the lag problem the wiki is currently experiencing.' Introduction :Introduced with Version 1.27, the School Crashers Event is an event that adds new, dice, homemarkers, and minigames to the game. :Similar to the Valentine's Day Event 2018, the School Crashers Event 2018 event added a story. The story begins in a parallel OJ world with announcing that she's attending the Embimanyou Private Academy in the Spring with her friends. She is soon greeted by who are enjoying the warm whether and by who has spent the night before gaming. then shows up, demanding to be called senpai, when they all realize they are running late for school. They all decide to ride Sora to school since she can fly, but Peat decides to stay behind. When they arrive at school they literally run into a teacher, . Peat arrives later to discover that they have accidentally broken NoName into pieces. Demanding they seem after school, they return later to his office to discover that NoName still does not have his body as the rats infesting the school have taken them. Threatening to make them all repeat a year if they fail to bring back his body, the group heads out to retrieve NoName's body. :The 2018 School Crashers Event is a seasonal event that ran from June 6th, 2018 - July 10th, 2018. School Crashers *The goal of the event is to retrieve NoNames body parts from the rats infesting the school. This requires the player to play many games in single player or multiplayer, and participate in multiple minigames to retrieve each part. body parts are not guaranteed to be in any match and can occur in any of the minigames, thus recovering each piece may take some time. Minigames Unlike any other event prior, the ''School Crashers! event features unique minigame panels that appear randomly around the board every 3 turns by a Playground! Field Event. The panels can appear on any panel with exception of panels and when active negate the panel they are on top of are negated. Thus if a player lands on an panel with a minigame panel over it, no encounter with a NPC will occur. There are a total of 4 possible minigames triggered by this panel and each game uses special cards, as seen below. :*Frost Walk: Turns panels the player walks over including the panel they stop on into panels. :*Poppo Dice: You roll two dice for all your actions (similar to ). :*Poppo Stop: Miss next turn (same effect as ). :*Poppo Reverse: Walk backwards (same as field event) :*Set a Bomb: Same type of bomb as those in the field event. Minigame 1 '''Match 2 is a relatively straight forward game. When the player enters the minigame they will be presented with 8-12 facedown cards. The player begins by rolling a single dice. The player will be shown the amount of cards rolled. So if the player rolls a six, they will be shown 6 cards, likewise if they roll 1, they will only be shown one of the cards. The player then has 3 attempts to match all the pairs. If the player succeeds, they will receive the effect of the last pair they matched. If the player fails after 3 attempts, they will receive a random card effect. Minigame 2 Track Card is classic card minigame similar to Match 2. The player is presented with 4-6 cards. The cards are shown face up for roughly 2 seconds and then flipped face down. The cards then scramble at a steadily increasing speed for around 6 seconds. The player will then need to pick a card, and they will receive the effect of whichever card they draw. Minigame 3 Spin the Wheel is another minigame that plays exactly like it sounds. The player is presented with a wheel that features 4-8 card effects listed on it. The player will have 10 seconds total to stop the wheel or the game will automatically stop it. Wheels come in 3 different speeds that determine when the player's click will register relative to the cursor above the wheel. The player should try to recognize the speed in the first 5 seconds of spinning: *Slow speed: On cursor. *Moderate speed: 1/4 on left of cursor. *Fast speed: Opposite cursor Minigame 4 Whack a Poppo is based off of "whack-a-mole" where the player must use 's mallet on s dressed in the Rad Poppo color while avoiding s and s. Each Poppo is worth 100 points. If the player strikes an Alte, they will lose half of their points and if a player strikes a Tomomo, they will lose 1/4 of their total points. The higher the player scores, the more likely they are to receive a better effect, however, they may still receive a bad effect. NoNames Body The goal of these minigames is to collect the four missing parts of 's body which are dispersed amongst different minigames. NoName's right and left legs can be found in the two card games, Track Card and Match 2 on grey cards. NoName's right arm can only be found in the Whack a Poppo minigame, and his torso can only be found in Spin the Wheel minigame on a grey roulette icon. The parts can be found in both single and multiplayer. It should also be noted that unlike the Summer Event, when one player gets the part, the other players will NOT get the part as well. New Items *The school uniform costume are unlocked by collecting all of NoName's body parts. *All items with the exception of the school uniforms are random drops. Costumes and Colors Dice and Point Markers :::;Dice :::;Home Markers Category:Events